4 years later
by sexuallylovino
Summary: THIS IS A REPOST! Sunao is going to a university out a state leaving Sora before he leaves he tells sora he loves him. Will Sunao ever com back? HELL OF ALOT BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!  trust me i read it


**A/n: I don't own this I'm just re-posting it because it deserves to be on more than one site. But I edited all the mistakes.**

* * *

**4 years later**

十六で君と逢い ||  
百年の恋をしたね ||  
ひらひらと舞い落ちる ||  
桜の花びらの下で ||

Sunao POV  
Ever since 'That' happened, me, Matsuri-chan and Hashiba-kun became more closer.  
We graduated our high school together, and now we attend the same University together, until one day...

"Matsuri-chan, Hashiba, I got something to tell you two..."  
I said, when we're eating lunch together in the school cafe.

"What is it, Nao-kun?"

"I-I... I'm going to leave this country next week... I received a letter from the school I had applied to, and it says that they had accept me to go and study there..."

"What does the school teaches you about?"  
Matsuri-chan asked, and I stopped eating

.  
"It's about how does our other personalities came from. I don't really believe in Aizawa's words, and I wanted to solve that. One day, I found this school and it teaches us about it, so, I applied for it."

"... Where is it in?"

Hashiba asked, and I looked up, and looked into his eyes, while he looked into mine.

"It was in Australia... And I'm gonna study there for about 3 - 4 years... But, I will come back during summer break!"  
I said, with a fake bright smile on my face.  
On the surface, I acted as if I was happy about it, but in my heart, I was feeling hurt, for leaving them...

逢いたくて駆け抜けた ||  
陽のあたる急な坂道や ||  
公園の隅二人の影は ||  
今も変わらぬまま ||  
君と僕と桜日和 ||  
風に揺れて舞い戻る ||  
まるで長い夢から覚めたように ||  
見上げた先は桃色の空 ||

Sunao POV  
The day before I went aboard and leave this country, Matsuri-chan had make a farewell party for me.  
He invited Nanami, Shinichirou (in my story, Shinichirou had recovered from his coma), Ichikawa, Nagase, Ayano-chan (the doctor) with Kano-kun, Hiromu-kun with Hano and Chibi-chans (Sei; Shiina and Kitamura).

The Chibi-chans had grown up a lots and was studying as high-school seniors now.  
Nagase and Ichikawa are both couple now, they are living together and worked in the same company.  
Nanami and Shinichirou are getting married, as Shinichirou proposed to Nanami during the party, and Nanami accepted.

Ayano-chan and Kano-kun is still the same, but Kano-kun is getting better in communicated with people now, as he was not as shy as when we saw him at first.

Hiromu and Hano are now a couple, as they was the same as Ichikawa and Nagase, living together and worked in the same company.

The only least change is just us, Hashiba, Matsuri and me.  
Yoru and Ran's love are getting more and more crazy, as when me and Hashiba was back to conscious, we're in a VERY awkward position.

Well, I forgive them about that, as they're our alter ego, even though me and Hashiba do not want to be like this, but they just do it.

We just can't control them *laugh a little*.  
Well, the party went very well, and everyone is having fun.

I don't know why, I just went out, to the balcony to chat with Ran.  
"So, Nao-kun, why did you want to leave this place? I know what are you thinking... You wanted to leave because you wanted to leave Sora, right? You liked Sora, so why don't you go and confessed to him?"

"... I-I... I don't know how to confess... I have tried before, but when I see his face, the words I wanted to say since to be stuck in my throat, and I can't force it out..."

"... Nao-kun... I... Don't want to leave Yoru...!"  
Ran said, as he started to cry inside me.

I gave him a sad face, as I do not know how to make him feel better, as, I was the one who is making Yoru and Ran separate, due to my lack of confidence in confessing my feelings to Hashiba...

"Fujimori, why are you in here and was not inside, enjoying the party?"  
A voice came by the door-way of the balcony, so I turned and saw Hashiba was standing at the door-way of the balcony.

"Hashiba..."

"Well, you haven't tell me the reason why are you in here."

"I'm just want to take some fresh air... So, why are you here too, Hashiba?"

好きでした好きでした ||  
笑顔咲き染めた君が ||  
僕だけが知っていた ||  
右側やわらかな居場所 ||  
桜の下の約束 ||  
「来年もここに来よう」って ||  
何度も確かめあったけど ||  
今も果たせぬまま ||

Sora POV  
"I'm just want to take some fresh air... So, why are you here too, Hashiba?"  
Fujimori re-asked me the question and I shrugged a little.

"M-Me? Same. Want to take some fresh air..."  
I said, while looking at other direction, and was in fear to look into Fujimori's eyes, as it could slowly absorb me in his peach orb.

"Oh..."  
Fujimori said, as he turned his gaze to another direction.  
He looked up, at the sky.  
"What a beautiful sky..."  
He mumbled and I raised up my head and see the black sky with stars and moon shining brightly.

"Yeah..."  
I agreed as I slowly went by his side and look at the sky again.  
I sense that he turned his gaze to me again, and this time, it was not his voice who spoke, but it was Ran who is the one spoken.

"Sora, I got something to tell you."  
I turned, and looked at Ran.

"What is it, Ran?"

"How do you feel, when you know Nao-kun is going to leave here? Do you feel sad or what?"

"I-I... Yeah... I feel a little sad..."  
I replied, and now, Ran smirk a little and nodded his head.

"Okay then... Well, be frank with me. Do you like Nao-kun?"  
Ran asked, and I can feel that there's some hotness in my cheek.

"W-Wha- Why did you ask this question?"

"Well, I just wanna know."  
Ran said, while he looked at other direction.

"I-I... Do know really know how I feel about him... Well, when I was with him, I really felt happy and really enjoys to be with him... But when I know that he's going to leave here tomorrow, I felt hurt in my chest, as if something had just bitten it... I don't know why do I have this feeling... Does this mean I... Fell in love with Fujimori...?"

"... *looked at other direction*... I don't know, Maybe, Maybe not. I don't know... Anyway, *looked at Sora* LET ME TALK TO YORU! I'm leaving here tomorrow, and I want to bid farewell to him... *looked down at the floor*"

"... Okay then..."  
I replied, and changed into Yoru.

君と僕と桜日和 ||  
風にそっと甦る ||  
君も今どこかで見てるのかなぁ ||  
あの日と同じ桃色の空 ||  
追いかけた日々の中に ||  
刻まれた足跡は ||  
何よりもかけがえのない宝物 ||

Sunao POV  
When I woke up, I noticed that I was in Hashiba's room.  
I quickly get dressed, do my usual routine, took my luggage and went to the airport.  
I made my registration about my flight and ate my breakfast on my free time, as the flight will take few hours to take off.

After I finished my breakfast and I sat down on one seat and began to wait for the announcement about my flight, I heard Matsuri-chan called my name.

"Nao-kun!"

I turned, and saw Nanami, Shinichirou, Ichikawa, Nagase, Ayano-chan with Kano-kun, Hiromu-kun with Hano, Chibi-chans and Hashiba.

"Nao-kun! We all came here to bid farewell!"  
Matsuri-chan said, and they smiled at me.

I gave them a little smile, and now, they one by one came up to me and bid farewell.  
"Fujimori-kun, I wish you get good grades for your studies... Well, remember to come and visits just if you came back here for summer holiday... *smile*"

"Hehe... I will, Shinichirou-kun and Nanami-san. Wish both of you happiness."  
I smiled, they smiled back and now the Chibi-chans came and bid me farewell.

"Sunao-niichan! We will miss you!"  
They said and they began to hug me.

I hugged back at them, and this time is Ichikawa and Nagase bid me farewell.

"Sunao-kun, I'm sorry... For maglicing you at the last time... Well, I also want to thank you, because, if not for you, me and Nagase-buchou would have never been lovers..."

"Well, don't thank me, Ichikawa, well you should thank him. He was the one who came back to sense and fall for you..."

"... Wish you good luck, Sunao-kun."

"Thanks."

Soon, all had bided farewell, except for Hashiba.  
He came up to me, looked into my eyes, and smiled.  
I smiled sadly back to him.

"Hashiba, I'll miss you, and Ran want me to tell Yoru that he will miss him, and love him forever."

"Yoru heard it, and he want me to tell Ran that he will love him forever too."

"Hehe... I wish for once they will get out of us and do whatever they want..."

"I agree with you, Fujimori..."

"Hashiba, I got something to tell you..."  
I said in a tone that only me and Hashiba can hear.

"Passenger of Flight 773, please aboard the Flight now. I repeat, Passenger of Flight 773, please aboard the Flight now."

'Shit!'  
I thought, and I confessed my feeling.

"Hashiba... I love you..."  
I said softly as I began to pick up my luggage, and began to went in.  
Before I got on board, I said,  
"Bye, Sora. Till we meet again."

追いかけた日々の中に ||  
刻まれた足跡は ||  
何よりもかけがえのない宝物 ||  
君と僕と桜日和 ||  
風に揺れて舞い戻る ||  
とめどない想いが溢れ出して ||  
涙がこみ上げた ||

4 years later...

Sora POV  
'It had been 4 years from now, and Fujimori did not sent us any messages or gave us any calls... I missed him...'  
I thought to myself, in the staff room, as I was a teacher in that all-boy high school, which now is a mixed high school.

Nanami-chan and Shinichirou are married, and they had adopted Sei as their official son, while I was Sei's official big brother, and Nanami-chan is still the school nurse and Shinichirou-niichan had became the principle of the school.

Ichikawa and Nagase had married each other and went for their honey-moon at Paris.

The Chibi-chans all had graduated and became the teachers in this school too.

As for Ayano-chan and Kano-kun, they became official father and son, as now Kano-kun had a girlfriend, named as Tsuki Hikari.

Well, as for me, I'm still waiting for you to come back.  
I remembered, I still own you three words...  
I wanders in my thought and suddenly, the staff room's door went open, as Sei, Shiino and Kitamura came in and said,  
"Sora-niichan, we got a message from the principle, saying that he want you to meet the new teacher in his office."

"Okay! Thanks, Chibi-chans!"  
I said, while ruffling their hairs and went out.

"Hey! We're grown up now!"

"But to me, you all are still the Chibi-chans I knew when I was younger."  
I grinned at them, and they grinned back at me.

I went into the principle's office, and found someone who's back view looked like Sunao, except he is wearing some white robe.

"... S-Sunao...?"  
I said it out, as there's no one in the room, except that guy who looked like Sunao.  
He turned, and gave me a smile.

"... So, we meet again, Sora."

君と僕と桜日和 ||  
風に揺れて舞い戻る ||  
まだ見ぬ未来を胸に抱いて ||  
見上げた先は桃色の空 ||

* * *

**a/n: nice story huh? It's a oneshot so theres no more chapters**


End file.
